The Diva and the Ice Queen
by TeirAnazazi
Summary: When a mission goes south in Monaco, Quinn Fabray The best Hitman in the business is forced to take a job with unexpected results. Faberry with Brittana


Title: The Diva and the Ice Queen (tentative title)

Pairing:Faberry

Rated: M for Violence and sexy times

Authors note: I couldn't help it, that trailer and Dianna with the gun so yea here's something I guess, this is unedited and stuff so all mistakes are mines.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Guns or Dianna's new Baddassary

XXXXXXXXX

She Pulls out the mag to check, it's never empty but it helps to double check, or rather Triple check

_Must be the OCD _she thinks to herself,

She laughs a little _In this business it's always good to be OCD _

Target's location, on route ETA twenty minutes ago.

"Where IS she" The blonde mutters to herself, checking her Custom 9mm Browning Hi-Power for a fourth time.

"9 in the mag one in the chamber, not that I ever need more then one, best present ever dad"

She's been waiting here for hours it seems for her supposed always on time target. Months of research and planning have all come down to this moment. The blonde has never let down a client and never intends to, but this mark, there is something that doesn't sit right with her. It was all to easy, to organized, sure she's the best in the business and it's always TO easy but that doesn't get rid of this feeling.

_I should have researched the client more, I always do, but after Monaco I needed the money and the Quick job to rebuild my credibility_

She Rolls her eyes at her self for loosing focus, she's on a job shes prepared and now if her damn target would show up she could get out of this backwater down, she hates coming back here.

Never in a million years did she think she would be back here waiting for a mark, let alone just ten. She left it all behind all of it, then to come back here;

_I must be desperate_

Rolling her eyes once again at her loss of focus,she comes out of her memory induced fade just in time to hear a car roll up to the house she's been parked down the street from for the past hour.

_About Damn time!_

She see's her getting out of the car, not alone as she was supposed to be

_not her, why did she have to be with HER dammit! Suck it up Fabray you got a job to do and you're going to damn well to it, bubbly blondes be damned._

Stepping out of her rental she moves silently towards the side of the house, her years of training and athletic aptitude being what makes her so damn good at the job. Coming to the side of the house she see the light in the room go out, that feeling again nagging at her telling her something is wrong, only just barely being drowned out by her other needs.

_At least she's in the right damn room._

Slowly she climbs up the all to familiar apple tree gracefully scaling the branches until she reaches the open window to the darkened room where her target is sleeping, stepping into the room not making a sound she pulls out her 9mm, silencer already attached and aims it at the lump under the sheets. She freezes for a moment hearing motion down stairs in the kitchen.

_Do it Fabray and get the fuck out_

Three shots and it's over, all the planning all the research, The schedules, the itineraries, all of it. Letting out a sigh of relief the blonde almost lets herself remember her once best friend is under that sheet.

"Really Q, is that a sound of relief I just heard, you just shot me and your fucking happy? WHAT a bitch"

Quinn's reaction is almost instant as the light on the dresser gets flicked on, gun drawn, pointed at her target, if shes shocked she doesen't show it she is Quinn "the Ice Queen" Fabray after all.

"What, am I supposed to be impressed Santana? This whole operation was sloppy from the get go, I never even should have taken it" She says in an emotionless almost bored voice.

"O that's good Q" responds Santana, looking rather smug in her chair "Act like you're not surprised"

"Ya know S, I Could just put two in your chest and one in your temple right now, nothing would stop me"

She hears a familiar laugh from the other corner of the room

_Dammit Fabray Check your corners_ She hears her old instructor say

With a smirk just like old times Santana laughs.

"God Q check your corners, Ya know if you did check your client like you always should and you were a little less dead to the nose hard ass anal retentive on finding out all my shit the last few months you might have guessed who hired you, ya see Q I needed help" It almost pains her to say "So I hired you, yep me"

"Okay"

Not concerned for the moment about the movement in the corner

_I'd be dead already if that were an issue_

The blonde mutters "colour me shocked, but Why me, I know you know what went down in Monaco San, I'm dirty no one will hire me" she almost spits out the next few words

"You should have just hired HER she's ALMOST as good" putting quite the venomous tone in the HER

"She did babe, She did" comes the voice from the corner, as the figure moves into the light

_Fuck_

"Hello Quinn, It's been to long"

Ice Queen or not, there is no hiding the look of shock on her face at this moment as memories come flooding back to her. Looking into Dark Brown eyes she swore she would never see again she almost whispers what she says next,

"Hello Rachel"

XXXXXXXX

A/n: I know right I couldn't stop it, I don;t know if this will like ever go on but I needed to write it cuz ya know Reasons. And to anyone else still out there waiting on my other Fic "That Kiss" After almost a year yes I am finally in the process of writing a new chapter so if yer still around thanks:D


End file.
